Un gran consejo
by Myndy
Summary: Harry quiere saber mas de sus padres, quiere sentir que puede estar mes cerca de ellos...Cómo lo hara? (lean para mas )


Holas! mucho gusto, soy Mindy y soy nueva por aqui. 

Sobra decir ke no tengo ningun derecho sobre hp...

Y por cierto, esta historia fue escrita por ktita con inspiracion de unas tonteras mias...(cada rollo ke hacemos en msn ^^U), asike creo ke tb deberia decir ke la historia es de ella. (aunke la verdad, ni tanto, yo tb le ayude), yo me limito a "transcribirla" 

Y si les llega a gustar esta humilde historia ke con tanto esfuerzo se hizo, les digo que habra secuela...

Amm...y no se ke mas decir, asike me callo y disfruten la historia!

Emm...una ultima cosa...(si si se ke molesto -_-..), si nos les gusta la pareja "Pewe" (Harry+Ginny) tengan cuidado con este fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-Un gran consejo-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry había estado pensando mucho en ello desde que Hermione lo había mencionado. A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo pensando en sus padres a Harry nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de ir a verlos al cementerio. Y aunque Hermione notó al instante que quizá no había sido la mejor ida mencionar que tenía que ir a ver a su abuela al cementerio en las vacaciones de pascua y se apresuró a cambiar de tema con Ron, a Harry le parecía que lejos de dolerle aquella idea era bastante buena, ya que además de fotos y objetos nunca había tenido nada más cercano a sus padres y podría ser buena idea ir a visitarlos. Aquella noche no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera el "¿Y dónde diablos estarían enterrados mis padres?" y al fin cuando ya empezaba a amanecer decidió que se lo peguntaría a Hagrid dado que no le parecía buena idea molestar a Dumbledore en aquellos momentos.   
Así que mientras todos estaban desayunando en el gran comedor el estaba cruzando a zancadas los terrenos del colegio para llegar lo más pronto posible a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Golpeó con tal fuerza la puerta que no se dio cuenta que de pronto no estaba golpeando la puerta si no el gran estómago de su amigo Hagrid.  
-Vaya, Harry, veo que vienes con mucha prisa- Dijo Hagrid contento al ver a Harry- Pasa, pasa.

-Gracias Hagrid- Dijo Harry mientras se sacaba la capa.  
-Y, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Harry?. Creí que en este tiempo estabas más preocupado por los exámenes que por visitarme.  
- Si, supongo, pero necesito preguntarte algo.  
- De acuerdo trataré de responderte, Harry.

-¿Hagrid, mis papás están enterrados en algún cementerio?.  
- Oh, valla Harry eso si no me lo esperaba …¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Dijo Hagrid con un dejo de tristeza en la voz-.

-Bueno la verdad es que nunca había pensado en ello, pero es que me parece una buena idea, no? Quiero decir que si en verdad están enterrados en alguna parte no deben tener muchas visitas dado que yo soy el único que queda en la familia y me gustaría ir a verlos porque es lo único que puedo hacer por ellos, por ahora.  
-Bien Harry si así lo crees te lo diré, pero te advierto que va a ser una historia un poco larga.  
-Adelante, no tengo prisa.  
-De acuerdo Harry. La noche en que tu-sabes-quién te atacó a ti y a tus padres él perdió todo su poder, pero no sus seguidores así que Dumbledore creyó que lo primero que ellos querrían hacer era ir en busca tuya. Por eso lo primero que decidió hacer fue que yo fuera lo más rápido posible a buscarte y luego dejarte con tus tíos para sellar el hechizo que tu madre te había puesto. Así estarías seguro y su plan estaría en marcha. Luego Dumbledore supuso (y sabemos que las suposiciones de Dumbledore casi siempre son correctas) que los seguidores de tu-sabe-quién tratarían de conseguir toda la información posible y creyó que lo mejor era sacar los…los…los cuerpos de tus padres de su casa, porque con su rabia los mortífagos podrían destruir todo y lo que menos queríamos era que destruyeran lo que…bueno lo que quedaba de tus casa y tus padres. Así que los miembros de la orden junto al ministerio protegieron mágicamente tu casa y llevaron los cuerpos de tus padres al cementerio de magos y brujas. Allí están enterrados tus padres, Harry.  
- Y ¿Dónde es exactamente?.

-Bueno Harry debo decirte que es uno de los lugares más ocultos que los magos hallan hecho y creo que es mejor que no vayas aún, ya que es período de clases y no creo que a Dumbledore le guste que salgas del colegio en estos momentos, ni menos solo.

-Yo no pensaba ir precisamente ahora- dijo Harry en con un tono de enfado en la voz- Además soy lo suficientemente grande y capaz como para cuidarme solo.  
-Si, pero de todos modos no es el momento para ir.

-Hagrid sé que hay muchos peligros en estos momentos, pero es realmente importante para mi ir…  
-Harry no creas que no lo sé, pero no quiero que vayas a ahora. No me mires así, si quieres saber exactamente dónde está el cementerio deberás ir a ver a Dumbledore y preguntarle porque yo no te diré que el cementerio está al sur de Londres….Oh, no debí decir eso, ¡Harry espera!, No debes ir!.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Harry había salido corriendo. Muy bien eso era todo lo que necesitaba para llegar. Les diría a Ron, Hermione y Ginny si querían ir con él, si no se bastaba él solo.  
Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con Cho a la salida del gran salón.  
-Lo siento- Se disculpó Harry  
-No te preocupes le contestó Cho de la misma manera coqueta en la cual solía hablarle últimamente cuando se topaban en los pasillos o en el gran salón- ¿Cómo has estado?.

- Bien ¿y tu?.

-Bien también. Oh harry lo siento, tengo que irme, me comprometí con Alan Prenslop para encontrarnos después del desayuno. ¡Adiós!.  
-Bien adiós.  
Otro más. Últimamente Cho tenía citas con todos los chicos de Hogwarts. A Harry no le importaba mucho. Cho había quedado atrás en los tiempos en que él tenía a Sirius consigo para ayudarlo. Pero también le parecía que Cho no estaba tan contenta como demostraba. De cualquier modo eso ya no importaba. Ahora él estaba con Ginny y no quería darle motivos para ponerse celosa.  
No se dio cuenta de adonde lo llevaban sus pies cuando la dama gorda del retrato le preguntó la contraseña.

-¡Harry!, ¿Dónde estabas? No te encontrábamos por ninguna parte- Hermione se le había acercado y Ron y Ginnny los miraban sentados desde los asientos más cercanos a la chimenea-.

- Yo estaba con Hagrid- contestó Harry y se sentó al lado de Ginny tomando su mano.

-Podrías habernos dicho, nosotros tampoco hemos ido a verlo.-Dijo Ron-.  
-Es que quería hablar con él…a solas.  
-Oh bueno y podemos saber ¿De que?-Dijo Ron en un tono que exigía saber el motivo de la ausencia de su amigo durante toda la mañana-.

-Sobre mis padres…  
-Oh Harry no estarás tratando de averiguar dónde…dónde están enterrados ¿o si?- Dijo Hermione en un tono de preocupación-.  
-Bueno si…la verdad es que no quería decirme dónde está. Dijo que no es bueno que salga del castillo ahora.  
-Él tiene razón Harry, sabes que es muy peligroso salir el castillo ahora en especial para ti.-Dijo Hermione, haciendo como que eso lo solucionara todo-.  
-Yo tengo derecho a saberlo, Hermione- Le dijo Harry bruscamente- Y tú lo sabes. Además nunca dije que iría precisamente ahora.  
-Oh y si no es así ¿Cuándo?- le espetó Hermione.

-El primer día de vacaciones- confesó Harry.  
-Harry eso es demasiado peligroso ¡No puedes alejarte de Dumbledore ahora que Voldemort tiene a todos sus seguidores buscándote.  
-Hermione así podría despistarlos si me siguen.

-No dejaré que lo hagas.-Lo enfrentó Hermione.

-Bueno Hermione has lo que quieras voy a ir al cementerio quieras o no  
-Pero no irás solo compañero- Dijo Ron- Yo iré contigo, no puedes arriesgarte solo.  
-Harry, Ron Hermione tiene razón es muy peligroso- Dijo Ginny.  
-NO-les contestó Harry- De ninguna manera. Ya los arriesgue por una estupidez el año pasado, no quiero que nadie más muera por mi culpa.  
-Harry ¡cuando dejarás de culparte por la muerte de Sirius!- Dijo Ginny se paró de su asiento y lo abrazó con lágrimas en sus ojos- Él fue para protegerte y mira como tomas su sacrificio, al igual que el de tu madre. Escapándote así solo estas haciendo que su sacrificio se en vano.   
-De todas formas me tendré que enfrentar a Voldemort! ¡MIENTRAS ANTES TERMINE CON ESTO MEJOR!- Estalló Harry.  
-¡AÚN NO ESTÁS LISTO!-le gritó a su vez Ginny.  
Harry la miró. Luego miró a Ron y Hermione. Hermione también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ron lo miraba serio.  
-No adelantes las cosas, por algo Dumbledore todavía te protege tanto.-Dijo Hermione con voz calmada.

-Lo siento, pero de verdad quiero ir a verlos.  
-Ya habrá tiempo Harry, pero por favor no te arriesgues, no quiero perderte- Dijo Ginny y le dio un beso.  
-De acuerdo.  
Ginny sonrió y subió las escaleras que llegaban al dormitorio de las chicas. Hermione le dio un beso a Ron y otro a Harry en la mejilla y siguió a Ginny escaleras arriba.

Ron se sentó junto a Harry, al parecer, muy satisfecho de si mismo.  
-¿De verdad no irás?-le preguntó mirándolo incrédulo.  
-Mm.….-Dijo devolviéndole la mirada y sonriéndole maliciosamente.

-¡Ja! Ya sabía. Bueno supongo que puedo acompañarte. No me vendría nada mal un pequeño viaje para hacer la vida un poco más emocionante….

-Si, pero ¿Y que hacemos con Hermione y Ginny?  
-Bueno Hermione invitó a Ginnny a ir con ella a su casa la primera semana así que creo que podríamos ir ese sábado…  
-Si no estaría mal …Sólo espero que no se enteren.

-Oh, no te preocupes no lo harán.

Y así transcurrió la última semana de clases antes de las vacaciones de pascua. Ginny parecía haberse quedado tranquila después de que Harry le prometiera que no saldría del Castillo, pero Hermione no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de preocupación y darle advertencias. Pero ni Harry ni Ron hicieron caso de ellas así que, cuando se despidieron de ella y Ginny el sábado en la mañana no hizo ninguna otra advertencia salvo cuando al despedirse de Harry con un beso en la mejilla le dijo "Por favor, no salgas del castillo" y se dio media vuelta para despedirse de Ron. Ginny no hizo ningún comentario con respecto a su discusión de la semana anterior, pero además del acostumbrado beso que le daba para despedirse, lo abrazó y le dijo en un susurro "Ten mucho cuidado" y guiñándole un ojo se fue con Hermione.

Harry dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo de vuelta al castillo. Que estaba pensando era una locura. Iría a hablar con Dumbledore. Él le había dicho cuando comenzó el curso que si lo necesitaba fuera directamente hasta su oficina, bien en ese momento Harry quería hablar con él de algo sumamente importante y buscar una solución razonable que no tuviera como consecuencia la muerte de Ron o de él.

-¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espérame compañero!- Le gritaba Ron corriendo detrás de él.

Harry no se detuvo hasta que llegó a la gárgola de piedra. Ron lo miró extrañado.   
-¿Le vas a decir a Dumbledore?

-Si, la verdad Hermione tiene razón, puedo ir en cualquier otra ocasión al cementerio, no se irá de donde este. Además si le digo a Dumbledore quizá él pueda encontrar una manera segura de ir, sin arriesgarnos.

-Bueno como quieras, pero dudo que nos deje ir.  
- En ese momento la gárgola se abrió y la profesora Mc Gonagall salió de ella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?-preguntó en un tono amable.

-Queremos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore- contestó Harry rápidamente- ¿Está en su despacho?  
-Si, pasen

Y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Al tocar la puerta Harry y Ron escucharon los acostumbrados murmullos de los cuadros de antiguos directores de Hogwarts dentro del despacho.  
-Pasen- dijo Dumbledore amablemente-Oh buenas tardes Harry, Ron ¿Qué los trae por aquí?  
-Bueno- dijo Harry resueltamente- quería preguntarle si hay forma de que Ron y yo vayamos al cementerio a visitar a mis padres durante las vacaciones.  
-Sabía que vendrías a preguntármelo Harry-Dijo Dumbledore - Hagrid me comentó que fuiste a preguntarle sobre ello el sábado anterior. Te agradezco que hayas decidido venir a contármelo, pero me temo que en estos momentos es demasiado peligroso. Lo siento Harry, sé que deseas mucho ir hasta allá, pero ya falta poco. Con nuestras clases muy pronto serás capaz de enfrentar a Voldemort y te ruego que, habiendo llegado tan lejos en el plan, no desperdicies el sacrificio de tu madre. Sé que no es tu intención, pero debes tener en cuenta que ella se sacrifico por ti para que tu vivieras. Después de que terminemos nuestras clases de duelo y te enfrentes a Voldemort todo habrá terminado y podrás ir al cementerio todas las veces que quieras, pero mientras eso no ocurra me temo que es mejor que no salgas del castillo ¿De acuerdo?

-Esta bien, supongo que no tengo elección.-se rindió Harry.

-Pero, creo que tengo lago que puede consolarte hasta entonces.

Dumbledore se acercó al armario que había detrás de su escritorio. Y saco una llave de un cajón. Luego se dirigió a un baúl y lo abrió con la llave. El baúl se abrió al instante con un destello que no permitía a Harry y Ron ver que había adentro. Dumbledore se agacho y sacó un libro de él. Luego cerró el baúl y volvió a poner la llave en el cajón del armario y se sentó tras su escritorio. 

-Siéntense- dijo a Harry y Ron con una sonrisa.

Harry y Ron se sentaron. Dumbledore miró a Harry seriamente y le dijo:

-Esto, Harry, es una de las posesiones que tu padre me dejo para que te entregara cuando cumplieras 17 años. Pero dadas las circunstancias creo que es mejor dártelo ahora. A lo mejor podrás encontrar respuestas a algunas de tus dudas. Dudas, debo decir, típicas de su edad y otras quizá no tanto. Puede que te ayude a descubrir como era él a tu edad. Y quizá te ayude a mantener por más tiempo tu relación con la señorita Weasly. -Dumbledore hizo una pausa y sonrió cariñosamente a Harry- Bien creo que es hora de que bajemos a almorzar.

Se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry y Ron lo siguieron. "Tal vez- Pensó Harry- no era exactamente lo que buscaba, pero por lo menos es algo".

La cena estuvo deliciosa. Al parecer los elfos domésticos de las cocinas habían querido hacer que los estudiantes que quedaban en Hogwarts disfrutaran al máximo sus vacaciones. Pero lamentablemente eso no era posible, pues una vez más agotados por los exámenes, los estudiantes que quedaban en Hogwarts pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo los deberes y preparándose para los exámenes de fin de curso.  
Harry tampoco había tenido tiempo para abrir siquiera el diario de su padre, porque el y Ron estaban muy ocupados y no sólo por la tarea si no también porque debían entrenar Quidittch a fondo ya que solo quedaba el ultimo partido de la temporada (Griffindor vrs Ravenclaw) y si lo ganaban ganarían la copa; así que Katie Bell los había estado entrenando todas las tardes, aprovechando que (salvo Ginny) todo el equipo se había quedado en Hogwarts para las vacaciones.

Por fin el viernes después de salir de vacaciones Harry terminó los deberes. Aprovechando que Ron había salido a enviar a Pig con una carta para Hermione. El quería estar solo para leer el diario y el momento había llegado. 

Subió a la habitación de los chicos abrió su baúl y lo sacó. Era muy pesado. Sería mejor leerlo ahí, en su cama. No quería que nadie lo interrumpiera. Se deslizó sobre su cama, cerró las cortinas y tomó el diario, pero cuando trato de abrirlo no pudo: estaba cerrado. Harry lo observo con detenimiento. La cubierta era dura, pero no era de cuero o cartón: era de plata. Al costado tenía escrito con letras negras "James Nicholas Potter" en el centro de la cubierta había un escudo, que Harry, al mirarlo con detenimiento, descubrió que era el de la familia Potter.

-Pero ¿cómo lo abro?- Pensó Harry en voz alta.

-Piensa muchacho- dijo una voz que se le hacia extrañamente familiar

Harry se quedo pensando un rato. Luego trato de abrir el diario de nuevo, pero no parecía querer ceder. Entonces pensó lo único que tenía sentido: ese diario debía tener una contraseña. 

-Soy Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter y pido que te abras- dijo Harry sin verdaderas esperanzas de que el diario se abriera, ya que había dicho lo primero que se le ocurrió. Pero para su sorpresa el diario se abrió en la primera página. En esta había una dedicatoria: "Para mi hijo James con mucho cariño, para que escribas lo que te va sucediendo es esta etapa tan importante de tu vida" Harry sonrió y volteó la página. Lo que vio en la página siguiente lo asustó y soltó el diario, pero luego, al ver bien lo que era, lo tomo de nuevo y sonrió más ampliamente. 

-¡Hola muchacho! Me alegro de verte por fin. James me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¡Hola hijo! ¡Vaya que has crecido!

Desde la segunda página dos fotografías en tono sepia lo miraban con amplias sonrisas y Harry no necesitaba preguntar quienes eran. A la izquierda había un señor de edad mayor, al que Harry nunca había visto, pero supuso que debía de ser su abuelo, el padre de James. A la izquierda, inconfundiblemente estaba James, de unos 17 años de edad tan despeinado como siempre. 

-Vaya, esto si no me lo esperaba- dijo Harry muy contento- Pero ¿Cómo es que podemos hablar?

-Bueno eso fue idea mía muchacho- Dijo orgullosamente su abuelo- Deje un poco de mi y un poco de tu padre en estas fotografías con una cámara mágica. Somos como tu padre y yo en esencia y podemos hablar darte concejos casi como lo harían los verdaderos.

-Esto es genial, como lo que siempre quise.

-Yo también fui como tu, Harry- dijo el abuelo con tristeza- mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años y siempre me hizo falta. Yo no quería que James pasara por eso, así que, como no podía evitar morir, inventé esa vieja cámara fotográfica, y aunque te quita un poco de esencia, por lo menos puede quedar un poco de ti en una fotografía, por si pasan cosas como las que nos pasó a ti y a mi.

-Y parece que será muy útil Harry-Dijo James alegremente- Podré hablar contigo siempre que me lleves contigo y te ayudaremos en lo que necesites, mientras podamos. Pero quiero saber de que me he perdido de ti en estos últimos 15 años. 

Así Harry comenzó a contarle a su padre y abuelo los acontecimientos más importantes de su vida.

-Si, bueno nunca me callo muy bien Petunia- Dijo James luego de que Harry le contara como lo trataban los Dursley.- Pero al menos con ella estas seguro.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tu sabías que mi madre iba a poner un hechizo en mi?. Preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Bueno nosotros sabíamos que Voldemort nos podía encontrar y acordamos que ella iba a hacer eso, para así poner en marcha el plan de Dumbledore y tu cumplieras la profecía cuando estés listo.

-Oh, bueno. Yo sólo me entere de ello el año pasado….

Habían pasado al menos 3 horas antes de que Harry escuchara a alguien subiendo las escaleras

-Y ¿Qué pasó luego Harry? ¿Dumbledore te lo contó todo?-Dijo James.

Pero Harry se llevó un dedo a los labios y cerró el diario.

Corrió las cortinas y se levantó justo en el momento en que Ron entraba en la habitación.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes.-Dijo con un leve tono de mal genio en la voz

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo

-Y ¿Qué hacías?

-Estaba viendo el diario

-Oh, que bien. ¿Y que tal?

-Genial. A que no adivinas que hay dentro

-¿Qué?-peguntó Ron con curiosidad

-Hay una foto de mi abuelo y otra de mi padre.-Dijo Harry emocionado- Pero no son fotos cualquiera, están tomadas por una cámara que inventó mi abuelo que te saca un poco de esencia. Así que al Hablar con las fotos es como que les estuviera hablando a ellos.

-Eso es excelente Harry.-Dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-Si, les estuve contando lo que a pasado en estos 15 años….

-Oh, entonces tienes mucho que contar- dijo Ron y Harry pudo percibir que algo no andaba bien

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-le preguntó con calma

-Hermione…Pig trajo una carta de ella. Decía que estaban muy bien, que habían ido a comprar, que pasaron a ver a su abuela al cementerio y, como según ella, Krum vive cerca de ahí pasaron a visitarlo.

-Oh…ya veo-dijo Harry comprendiendo y sintiendo una pequeña punzada de ira hacia krum- y ¿Cómo lo pasaron?

-Al parecer bastante bien, porque krum as invito a salir a bailar con unos amigos y se quedaron hasta muy tarde. ¿Ya ves? Ella sabe que me molesta que este con él y justo lo pasó a visitar, y encima de todo me lo cuenta. 

-Si… Tienes razón, como si ella quisiera que estemos pendientes de ellas. 

-Si. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¡HARRY!-lo llamó la voz de su padre. Harry fue hasta su cama tomo el diario y lo abrió.

-Uhau!-dijo Ron al ver las fotografías.

-Papá, abuelo-Dijo Harry- Este es mi amigo Ron Weasly.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Ron- dijo James.

-Igualmente-contestó Ron todavía asombrado.

-No pudimos evitar escucharlos.-Dijo James- Que es eso de ellas y que Hermione salió con Krum?

-Bueno papá Ron y Hermione están saliendo desde Halloween, al igual que Ginny y yo.

-Pero que bien hijo, debo decir que yo me demoré un año más que tu en conquistar a Lily.

Harry, Ron y el abuelo rieron con ganas.

-¿Dices que Hermione y Ginny salieron con krum estando con ustedes?-preguntó el abuelo.

-Si -afirmó Ron- Pero según ellas es solo como amigos

-Típica táctica para sacar celos- Dijo James- Bien chicos, ellas quieren sacarles celos, para ver si ustedes las quieren de verdad y tienen dos opciones: la primera sería hacerles algo especial para cuando lleguen y segunda sería sacarles ustedes celos a ellas.

-Y ¿Cómo haremos eso?- Dijo Harry.

- Bien Harry ¿Dijiste que el curso anterior besaste a Cho?

-Si-Contestó Harry con un poco de vergüenza.

-Bien, quizá, cuando entren a clases puedes empezar a hablar o acercarte más a Cho cuando estés con Ginny y así ella verá lo que se siente, pero debes tener cuidado de que solo sea un poco o podrías herir a Ginny o ilusionar a Cho

-Es buena idea, Harry- Dijo Ron entusiasmado- Yo podría hacerlo con Padma

-Claro, pero tengan cuidado.

-De acuerdo-Dijo Harry-Gracias papá.

-Para eso me tienes aquí, hijo.  
-Bien… creo que podríamos empezar a prepararnos compañero- Dijo Ron guiñándole un ojo a Harry.  
-Si de acuerdo. Vamos a la sala común- Contestó Harry muy contento.

A la mañana siguiente Harry y Ron bajaron a desayunar como de costumbre, pero muy alertas buscando a ver si localizaban a Padma o Cho. Cuando ya se disponían a salir una voz que arrastraba las sílabas los llamó:

-Eh, Potter, Weasly ¿Qué pasó con sus novias? ¿Tan malos son que salieron huyendo? 

¿O te asustó la sangre sucia Weasly?

-Cállate Malfoy.-Harry miró a Ron para ver si tenía que sujetarlo, mientras Malfoy se reía con Pansy Parkinson de la mano, pero Ron ya no estaba a su lado si no que subía las escaleras de mármol detrás de Padma Patil.

Harry se apresuró y lo siguió, pero cuando llegó a la parte superior de la escalera Ron y Padma ya no estaban allí y pensó que si se encontraba con Cho preferiría que Ron lo dejara solo. 

Así que bajo nuevamente las escaleras y entró de nuevo en el gran salón, pero Cho no estaba allí. Luego subió nuevamente las escaleras de mármol y se dirigió hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw, pero Cho tampoco estaba por allí, así que decidió que la buscaría más tarde y fue a la sala común. Estaba desierta. Todos debían estar disfrutando el día de Pascua afuera. Se sentó cerca del fuego y pensó que quizá la idea de su padre no había sido tan buena después de todo. El se sentía mal porque Ginny saliera con sus amigos sin mala intención, ¿Cómo Ginny no se iba a sentir mal si él le daba razones para que se pusiera celosa? No mejor era decirle que le molestaba que saliera con otros chicos, mientras ella fuera su novia.

De pronto Sintió voces y Ron pasó por el hueco de la dama gorda.

-Hola- Dijo Harry

-Hola, Errol trajo un paquete de mamá y…- Se detuvo mirando a Harry detenidamente- …Hedwig trajo carta de Ginny. Dice que llegan hoy en el autobús noctámbulo, porque quieren estar con nosotros.

-Oh, bien- Dijo Harry, un poco más animado- Oye Ron estaba pensando: no creo que la idea de sacarles celos sea tan buena después de todo. Yo voy a hablar con Ginny cuando llegue y le voy a decir que me molesta, no quiero que se sienta mal por mi culpa.

-Si- Contestó Ron- Tienes razón, lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño a Hermione. Yo también hablaré con ella cuando lleguen.

- Bueno… pero ¿Hablaste con Padma?

-Si, un poco.- Dijo Ron con un poco de vergüenza- Ella iba a la lechucería y como Errol no había llegado la acompañé y aproveché de ver si Errol estaba allí. No hablamos de nada especial. Está muy bien, algo preocupada, ya sabes como todos en estos momentos, pero bien.

-Oh, ya veo- Dijo Harry aguantando la risa.- Oye ¿Que dices si vamos por sándwiches al gran salón y vamos a almorzar en el lago, para esperar a Ginny y Hermione ahí?

-De acuerdo- Contestó Ron muy contento.

Bajaron a toda prisa y encontraron muy pocos estudiantes en el gran salón. Sacaron algunos sándwiches y se dirigieron al lago. Allí había más gente. Encontraron a Dean, Seamus y Neville en la orilla del lago y fueron a conversar con ellos. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de Quidittch y las altas posibilidades de que Griffindor ganara la copa.

Harry se acordó de pronto que debería pedirle disculpas a Hagrid, por su última visita, y como las chicas llegaban a las 6:30, todavía le quedaba media hora. Les dijo a los demás y partió solo a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondía. Esperó un rato y cuando ya se iba yendo, Hagrid apareció del bosque con Fang.

-Hola, Harry- dijo Hagrid

-Hola Hagrid-Dijo Harry sonriéndole- ¿Cómo está Grawp?

-Oh, bien, muy bien se esta comportando muy civilizadamente.- Dijo Hagrid satisfecho- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Harry?

-Bueno Hagrid- Dijo Harry un poco avergonzado- Venía a pedirte perdón por lo del otro día, yo estaba desesperado necesitaba saberlo.

-Esta bien Harry pero debes entender que no quería que te pasara nada. Tu prioridad debe ser tu vida y la de los demás.

-Lo sé Hagrid, lo siento.

-Bien Harry, por otro lado, me alegra que hayas ido a contarle a Dumbledore, eso prueba que aprendiste la lección.

-Gracias, Hagrid.

-Bien de nada Harry. Y si me disculpas, debo preparar las clases.

-Bien. ¡Adiós Hagrid!

-Adiós Harry.

Muy contento Harry se fue por el borde del bosque prohibido, de vuelta al lago, pero algo lo detuvo. Sacó su varita, pero lo que escucho lo hizo volver a guardarla: alguien estaba llorando. Dio unos pasos más rodeando el bosque, y vio detrás de un árbol el pelo largo y negro de Cho. Harry se acercó para ver que le pasaba. Ella no había notado que él estaba allí y solo cuando se sentó a su lado lo miró a los ojos.

-Harry, yo lo siento- titubeó.

- No te preocupes- le dijo Harry- ¿Qué ocurrió?

-La verdad nada.-Harry la miró incrédulo- Bueno me di cuenta de que… de que salir con todos esos chicos no sirvió de nada…. Quiero decir no me sentí bien con ninguno de ellos.

-No entiendo- Dijo Harry sinceramente.

-Es que al salir con ellos pensé que quizá con alguno me sentiría tan cómoda como con… con… con Cedric.

-Oh- Dijo Harry entendiendo.- Ya veo. Bien Cho debes comprender que nadie es igual a Cedric, puedes sentirte cómoda con muchas personas, pero es imposible que sean igual… -Harry hizo una pausa, sintió que había alguien de tras de él, pero al no ver a nadie continuó- …igual a él, pues él, como todos nosotros, es único y no puedes hacer que vuelva a través de otras personas, no puedes usar a otros para tapar el vacío que Cedric dejó en ti.

-Harry, contigo si me sentía cómoda, aunque eras muy distinto a Cedric y discutíamos mucho, de verdad me gustabas.

-Si bien Cho, tu me gustaste mucho tiempo, pero lo nuestro no funcionó y ahora yo estoy con Ginny y de verdad la quiero mucho, no me gustaría perderla. Pero tu debes entender que nadie va a ser igual que Cedric y sólo admitiéndolo podrás llegar a ser feliz con alguien.

-Así es- Dijo la voz de Ginny que se inclinó y abrazó a Cho- Es posible ser feliz, sólo debes dejar de buscar al doble de Cedric y apreciar lo bueno de cada persona, tal y como es.

-Gracias- Dijo Cho y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara- No lo había visto de ese modo- Dijo dándoles un abrazo a Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Harry- Bueno adiós entonces.

-Adiós- Dijo Cho sonriéndoles.

Harry le dio un beso a Ginny y juntos se dirigieron al castillo y Cho mirándolos desde lejos pensó que si hubiera apreciado más lo positivo, ella podría estar ahora en el lugar de Ginny, siendo tan feliz como ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bien?

Les gusto?

Espero ke si ^.^

Dejen reviews y haganme feliz a mi y a ktita

Chaupi!


End file.
